Voices In The Night
by Pippeloen
Summary: AU that takes place after 2x13. Andy leaves for North Bay, but comes back a few weeks later. What happens when she shows up at Sam's in the middle of the night?


A**/N: This season (and also last season actually), I really missed the Sam & Andy we saw in season 1 and 2. So I decided to write this.. It's an AU that happens four weeks after 2x13. Andy still left to North Bay, but she changed her mind and came back.**

**It's just a one shot. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**XX**

''Hey,'' a small voice on the other end of the line greeted Sam. ''I didn't want to call, but I did it anyway. And now.. I don't know what to say.''

''McNally?'' Sam asked. He looked at the caller ID, but it was an unknown number. He tiredly sat up in bed and ran a hand over his face. ''Where are you?''

''I didn't want to leave,'' Andy quickly said. ''You have to know that Sam, but we're not allowed to see each other and I don't know how not to see you.''

''McNally?'' Sam asked again. ''What the hell is going on?''

Sam really didn't get what Andy was talking about. They hadn't talked in over five weeks. Five long weeks that he had spend wondering if it really was just fun for her. If he really was just some rebound thing after everything that happened with Callaghan.

''I miss you,'' she answered. ''North Bay is not all that.''

''That so?'' Sam asked. He tried to keep some distance between them, but just hearing her voice made the feelings that he had been fighting for so long come back.

He knew he was in trouble after the blackout. Before that he always knew that he was attracted to her. But he was a guy and he was attracted to lots of women. The night of the blackout though.. After that he knew that it was more than just attraction.

He wanted her in a way he had never wanted anyone before. But she was dating Callaghan. She picked the detective over him and Sam just wanted her to be happy, so he didn't put up a fight. He never let her know that he wanted more, because she was living a happy life.

Then Callaghan cheated on her and Sam was surprised about how much that pissed him off. He always thought he would be happy if the two of them would ever break up, but seeing Andy in pain just angered him.

He could have made a move, but she was in pain and he didn't want to be the rebound guy. So he just tried to put that smile back on her face. He was being her friend and tried to make her feel a little bit better.

Going undercover was his way of escaping, but when he ran into her he knew it had been false effort. Sending her away was hard and when Brennan told him to go after her he couldn't hold back.

That night had been more than he dreamed it would be, but he hated himself for putting her in danger. He knew that Brennan would kill her if he would ever find out her real identity. So he send her away.

Temptation got the better of him though and he called her and asked her to come back. Once again it was an amazing night, but letting her stay had been foolish. It had been irresponsible and just plain stupid. He was thankful that somehow she kept her cover. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if Brennan would have gone after her too.

Sam would gladly take the beating he took again if it meant that she was safe. Somehow that was all that was important. Her safety and happiness somehow turned into his top priority.

They both got yelled at and got an unpaid suspension, but Sam had expected that much. What he hadn't expected was for her to agree to try to be normal together, only to bail the next day.

He had woken up alone the morning after they pulled him out of that farmhouse. He had fallen asleep with Andy safely besides him, but when he checked the house she was gone.

An hour later he received a vague text message and later an email. She tried to explain to him that it was better if she left, but he didn't get that. She chose her job over him.

That had been five weeks ago. Those five weeks he spend mostly moping and remodeling his house. He had to take out his anger at something and picking up a hammer seemed like a better idea than to get wasted every night.

Looking at his phone again Sam couldn't believe she was actually calling him. He didn't know if he should be happy or mad. Maybe he was a little bit of both, he didn't know.

''Are you still there?'' Andy's voice brought Sam back to life.

''What?'' he asked.

''I asked you how you were doing, you didn't answer for almost a minute,'' Andy explained. ''Are you okay?''

Sam almost laughed when she asked that question. He wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to that question. If she wanted to know she could've stayed after all.

''What do you want McNally?'' he asked harshly.

He could hear her take in a deep breath. He had to close his eyes as the sound registered in his brain. Even if she hurt him, he didn't want to hurt her back. ''It's late,'' he settled for. ''Why are you calling?''

''Never mind,'' Andy said. ''This was stupid.''

Then Sam heard a siren out of his window, but he also heard the sound through the phone. Quickly he got out of bed and walked towards his window. ''McNally, where are you?'' he asked again.

She didn't have to answer, because he could already see her form outside his street. She was sitting on a bench right in front of his house. Her dark clothes really stood out against the white snow that surrounded her.

''I'll leave,'' Andy quickly said. ''I'm sorry I came here. If anybody sees me here we're in so much trouble.''

''McNally,'' Sam stopped her rambling. ''Come inside for a moment,'' he said with his eyes closed. He knew he could be facing a lot more heartbreak with inviting her in, but she just had that effect on him. When it came to her he did things he never thought he would be doing. ''Just get inside for a moment. It's freezing.'' Sam found his way to the stairs and walked downstairs.

''It's cold,'' she agreed. ''I can't feel my toes anymore.''

When Sam opened his door she was still on the bench. ''Andy,'' he said a lot more gentle. ''Please just come here for a moment.''

Hesitantly Andy walked towards him. She was still holding her phone against her ear when she was in front of him. ''Hi,'' she nervously said. When Sam pointed at her phone she quickly put it away.

With a sigh Sam looked back into his hallway. He gestured towards the door that led to his living room and then looked back at Andy. ''Come in. It really is freezing.''

Andy seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then followed him inside. He led her towards his couch and told her to sit down. ''I shouldn't be here,'' Andy said as soon as she was seated.

''So why are you here?'' Sam asked. He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.

Andy shrugged and kept her gaze on him. ''I wanted to see how you were doing.''

''You weren't that concerned five weeks ago,'' Sam said. He knew it was kind of a low blow, but the fact that she just left him like that had done a number on him. He had imagined her leaving under different circumstances, but not like that. Not just a few hours after she agreed to be normal with him.

Andy cringed a little when he said that, but quickly composed herself. ''I had to leave Sam,'' she defended herself. ''I shouldn't be here either. If anybody finds out about this..''

''Pretty sure Frank hasn't told any of the rookies to watch my house,'' Sam argued. ''We're adults we can do whatever we want.''

''Not if we want to keep our jobs,'' Andy shot back. ''Don't you get that I was only trying to protect you? Do you think that it was easy to walk away while you were hurt? It wasn't. It was hard, but I had to do it to protect you.''

''Protect me?'' Sam asked. He let out a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head. ''Yeah, I felt really protected when I found out you left. Thank you for the heads up by the way.''

''I texted you,'' Andy defended herself. ''I tried to call you and I send you an email.''

''Why didn't you just talk to me?'' Sam wondered.

''Because you would've convinced me to stay if I would've done that,'' Andy explained. ''And we can't lose our jobs over this.''

Sam slowly nodded and looked Andy in the eye. ''All you wanted was to keep being a cop and all I wanted was you.''

Andy shook her head as she registered the words that came out of Sam's mouth. ''That's not true,'' she warned. ''I wanted to stay. I wanted nothing more than to stay here to take care of you, but we would've gotten fired.''

''They were never going to fire us Andy. They just wanted to show us who's in control. Nobody is going to check if we saw each other during these three months.'' Sam raised his voice and threw his arms around as he talked. He really didn't get her.

Andy looked down at the floor and turned her gaze back to Sam. ''I'm not sure about that,'' she answered. ''We screwed up royally. They're not going to let us get away with this that easy.''

''The white shirts know that Boyd is the one to blame,'' Sam argued. ''They don't care about whether we see each other or not.''

Silence filled the room as Sam tried to control his anger. Of course he was angry at Andy for leaving, but over the last few weeks he had been angry at the whole world. He couldn't take everything out on her.

''If we will get fired over this, we'll resent each other forever,'' Andy tried to explain again. ''So I thought to myself I'd leave for three months. Because what are three months, really?'' she asked.

''So what are you doing here now?'' Sam asked once again. ''It's been five weeks. Suspension is not over yet. If you're so afraid to get into trouble..''

Andy didn't answer right away. She looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. ''I didn't like North Bay,'' she admitted. ''So I came back. And I couldn't stay away.''

For the first time in five weeks Sam's lips curved up. It was a small movement and Andy didn't even notice it. He was happy with her revelation though.

''What if anybody sees you here?'' Sam asked.

"It's pretty dark,'' Andy answered. ''I think we're safe. Besides, you told me they don't really care.''

''You trust me?'' Sam wondered.

Slowly Andy nodded. ''Of course,'' was her short answer. ''With my life.''

''What do you want Andy?'' Sam asked. All this talking around the subject was getting to him. ''What is it that you really want? Why did you come here in the middle of the night.''

''Traci told me that you're mad,'' Andy said. When Sam raised his eyebrow she explained herself. ''Jerry told her and she told me. And I don't want you to be mad at me. I just wanted to protect our jobs.''

''Just tell the white shirts that your personal life is none of their business. It has never gotten in the way of us doing our jobs. That's the same thing I told you three months ago''

''I don't have the same credibility as you do,'' Andy told him. ''You break all the rules. You do whatever you want, but that's not me. I'm only two years on this job. A job I really love.''

''What do you want me to say Andy?'' Sam questioned. He could feel himself getting angry again, but there was no point. He wouldn't force her to stay with him. If she wanted to leave than that was up to her. He had no say in the matter.

''I'm sorry,'' she said again. ''I should've talked to you about it, but at the time this just seemed easier.'' Andy bit her bottom lip and nervously fidgeted with her hands. ''Do you want me to leave?''

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. ''No,'' he answered truthfully. ''But if you don't want to be here.. If you're not sure you're willing to risk it, then I think you should leave.''

Andy didn't know how to respond to that. Her brain was in conflict with her heart. She wanted nothing more than to be with Sam. She also wanted both of them to have a job to return back to though.

''When is your hearing?'' she asked.

''Next month,'' Sam answered. When he saw her eyes widen he shrugged his shoulders. ''I told them to give me the same time as you, but they settled for this.''

Andy just nodded. ''It's really cold,'' she said out of the blue. ''I don't think I want to walk back to my place.''

''You want to stay?" Sam asked. He waited until Andy's eyes found his and then he saw her give him a small nod. ''Okay,'' he said.

Andy stood up and sniffed. She took of her coat and threw it on the couch.

''One condition,'' Sam said when Andy took a step towards him. ''You'll still be here in the morning.''

A sad smile formed on Andy's lips. ''Don't want to be anywhere else,'' she answered. She waited until Sam reached out for her. Then softly their lips met as the explored each other all over again.

''Good,'' Sam answered. ''Because I'm not letting go again.''

XX

**A/N: Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**


End file.
